


The Rose General

by RavenNightwing



Series: The Reign of the God King [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mostly the same as From Darkness to Eternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNightwing/pseuds/RavenNightwing
Summary: This is a companion piece to From Darkness to Eternity.This story will tell the story of Fenris Nightwing, a powerful young wolf left to die in the forest as a baby only to be found by a kind generous man who takes him home and raises him as his own, follow the trials and tribulations as this powerful little pup, with a wonderful gift that is also a terrible curse, grows into strong proud man who never forgets and becomes a fierce loyal General at the knee of a king, who is also a god, with all the power of creation at his fingertips, power that will both protect and destroy to ensure the safety and happiness of his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and started the first of the side stories because the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, there will be spoilers for things that will not appear in FDTE for quite a few chapters in the future, there will doubtless be questions about somethings and confusion over others but remember this is a companion piece to FDTE not the main story, I am writing this to expand upon some of the things that occur in FDTE either off screen or that are just summarized, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this side story, and yes there will be more chapters and side stories to come

Hello, welcome to the first side story of my Reign of the God King series. This story will tell the story of Fenris Nightwing, a powerful young wolf left to die in the forest as a baby only to be found by a kind generous man who takes him home and raises him as his own, follow the trials and tribulations as this powerful little pup, with a wonderful gift that is also a terrible curse, grows into strong proud man who never forgets and becomes a fierce loyal General at the knee of a king, who is also a god, with all the power of creation at his fingertips, power that will both protect and destroy to ensure the safety and happiness of his family. There will be spoilers in this for From Darkness to Eternity, depending on how quickly both progress things that have not yet been revealed in FDTE may appear here first, and on that note sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 1

_Around five thousand years before FDTE starts_

I am warm, I feel safe, protected, like nothing can hurt me as long as I am here, I have been here as long as I can remember, it is dark here so I cannot see but I can here voices every now and then. I do not know what the words they say mean but I remember them all the same, I remember everything. The voices speak of happiness, eagerness to meet me, love, and a long happy future, of course I understand none of this until much later in life but for now I enjoy the sound of the voices, one is deep and likes to call itself daddy, always saying how daddy loves me and can’t wait to meet me, the other voice is light, sweet and calls itself mommy, always calling me angel, is this my name, and speaks of love like the daddy voice does, but this one, this mommy voice does something the daddy voice doesn’t, it speaks in a swirly soft way that makes me feel safe, I later learn that the sound is singing. I want to stay here, safe and warm in the dark, where I can be safe, protected, loved, and can listen to the mommy voice sing to me. I am scared, something is wrong, it hurts, what is happening, why does it hurt, I am being crushed, it hurts so bad, make it stop, I don’t like to hurt, please, make it stop. White, I can see, someone is hurting me, is that noise coming from me, where are you taking me, I don’t want to go, I want to stay, let me go, I am being taken away, away from the warm dark, away from safe, away from the mommy voice and the daddy voice, where are you taking me, what are you doing to me, what is this that you are putting all over me, I don’t like it, stop, leave me alone, I want to go back, I want the mommy voice, take me to it, why are you touching me, what is this thing, you are making me not move, I want to move, take it off, take it off and let me move. I am so tired, I was finally brought back to the mommy voice, the daddy voice is here too, I cannot look right now, I will sleep, I will look at the mommy voice and daddy voice another time, now I will sleep.

What is that sound, it hurts, where is that bad noise coming from, it is coming from the mommy voice, why is the mommy voice looking at me like that, the noise gets worse when I look at the mommy voice, the mommy voice noise is hurting me, the daddy voice is here now, the daddy voice makes the mommy voice stop the bad noise, the daddy voice is talking to the mommy voice, the mommy voice gives me to the daddy voice, the daddy voice is warm, wait why is the daddy voice leaving with me, where is the daddy voice taking me, why is the daddy voice doing this, I am cold, the daddy voice brings me to a scary place, why am I in the scary place, wait the daddy voice is putting me down, where am I, why am I here, I don’t like it here, wait the daddy voice is leaving, don’t leave me, what is happening, why is the daddy voice leaving me here, come back, don’t leave me, please, come back, I don’t want to be here, please, don’t leave me, come back, I don’t want to be alone, don’t go, no, come back, please no, please don’t leave me, the daddy voice is gone, it hurts, why does it hurt, it is cold, it hurts so much, I am cold now, I am alone, why am I alone, I hurt, I am so cold, I want to sleep, I want the mommy voice, I want to hear the sound again, will the mommy voice make the sound again, please make the sound again, I want to sleep, I will sleep, the mommy voice will be here when I wake, the mommy voice is always here when I wake.

What’s that, there is a strange noise, the noise is coming closer, what is it, help me, please, mommy voice, daddy voice, help me, it’s big, what is it, it’s making a scary sound, go away, someone help, no, stay away, please, anyone, help me please, no don’t touch me, it’s going to eat me, no, don’t eat me, I don’t want to be eaten, help me, no, it hurts, stop, it hurts, make it stop, HELP ME PLEASE.

POV change first (X)

I feel something, fear, anguish, pain, it’s coming from outside my castle, leaving the castle I can tell it’s close, following the feeling I trek through my forest, I slip through the shadows silently, this is my forest, what is in my forest, who dares to come here and torture someone, I am close now, I hear a growl, wait is that screaming, there is pain now, I run, there, it’s a Neru, I hate those things, it’s attacking something, oh dear god, it’s a baby, I race forward to jump on its back, I rake my claws across the Neru’s eyes slamming my knee into its spine, it releases the baby’s leg with a loud screeching yowl, I wrap my arm around its neck yanking back as I drive my other hand through its back, severing its spine I grab its heart on the way out, my arm is inside the Neru, my hand is under it clenching the pulp that used to be its heart, I rip my arm free, throwing the body off into the darkness I flick my hand to make the mess on me disappear.

I kneel down to check on the baby, “shh, little one, I am here now, I will protect you, you are safe, nothing can hurt you while I am here,” the baby is naked, he was wrapped in a hospital blanket before the Neru attacked him, his leg is shredded, “don’t cry little prince, I will make the pain go away, shh, that’s it, rest now little prince, I will watch over you,” I can’t stop myself from becoming attached to the tiny child, I reach out to barely touch a fingertip to his mauled leg, I can’t use much light energy on a baby this young, who the fuck leaves a newborn in the forest, I won’t be able to heal everything perfectly, do I heal his leg so there will be no visible evidence of the wound but leave nerve and muscle damage, or heal everything but leave the visible damage, I’ll heal the damage, he will have a nasty scar across most of his leg but at least his leg will work perfectly, I gently coax the maximum safe amount of energy into his leg, carefully guiding the light to heal as much as I can with the energy that is available, it comes out a little better than I thought it would, the wounds are all healed but I was right about the scarring, there are twisting, spiraling gashes all over his leg, the skin is smooth but the scars are vivid.

I had felt my heart melt when I looked into this huge terrified rose colored eyes, wait, rose eyes, I call a small ball of light into existence, setting the light to float around my head I look at the baby carefully, yes, pink, as I carefully pick up the tiny baby I get a lot more than I bargained for, “ you poor child, to be cursed with such a gift so young,” I stroke the velvety soft tuft of pink hair, his small furry ears almost disappearing into it due to being the same color, it’s a light pale pink, the same pink as a Queen Elizabeth rose, his eyes are darker having a bit more red to them, more magenta than pink, I cradle the baby close walking back to my castle contemplating on the coherence of the memories I had picked up from touching the boy, I look down when something fuzzy starts rubbing my arm, it’s just his tail, wait, what the fuck, how the hell does he have a tail, wolves don’t develop their first tail until they turn ten, their tail grows in because they gain access to their element and the power boost is enough for the first tail, I stop to stare at the child, how powerful is this baby to already have a tail at birth, I run a finger gently across his forehead, over his cheek, and down his neck to rest over his heart, oh my, how is this possible, he has two elements at his core, that should be impossible, I created the wolves to only have one element each so for him to have two, “you have a touch of destiny about you little prince.”

The boy looks at him with eyes that are far more aware and with far more intelligence than a baby should ever have, “you are going to be incredibly powerful one day, far more than any other wolf has ever been, wait…. It fits….ok… little one I will call you Fenris,” he understands me, this is so fascinating, I have never seen anyone this young have the gift already active, it usually kicks in around five or six, “I know you understand me little Fenris, I am cursed with the same gift you are, gifted to learn at superhuman levels but cursed to always remember everything, yes, eidetic memory is both a curse and a gift, the same aspect that makes it a gift is what also makes it a curse, you will never forget anything Fenris, you will be able to memorize whole books with little effort, but because of this you will never forget today, you will always remember your parents calling you an abomination and leaving you to die, even when the pain has gone you will remember almost being eaten by that Neru, I will help you, I could not send you away if I tried now, come, I must go fill out paperwork to make it official, your “donors” are probably still at the hospital.”

I create some things for him to wear, that as I put on him I think to enchant, I carefully wrap a cloth diaper around him, even though anything I had chosen would have always been clean a diaper is still best until he can use the toilet, I put him into the soft, dark emerald colored, one piece outfit I created for him, I have enchanted it quite heavily, it will always keep him at the best temperature, always be clean, his tail will never get caught inside, it will just go through the fabric as if it wasn’t there, I create a long strip of excellent silk that I wrap carefully around him and my chest, securing him safely to my body using the silk to make a very successful baby harness.

Entering my castle I head for my office in my private wing listening to the cute baby sounds that Fenris makes as he takes everything in with the curiosity of one far beyond his age, I walk into the throne room, waving to Kitano who is sitting at the table, and doesn’t see me, intently doing his paperwork, I don’t mind I know how much of a pain in the ass paperwork can be. The crystal door to my private wing of the castle flashes open at my approach allowing me unhindered access to the corridor beyond. I walk to the first door to my left to enter my office once again facing no issues getting in, I go to the alcove cut into the wall beside my desk and sit down in my chair, looking down to make sure Fenris is doing ok, he is following the motions of my hands, I swipe my left hand, the one with my implant, along the front edge of the bottom surface of the empty alcove, with my wrist at the edge, and watch the alcove come to life, light projects out of the center of the bottom surface of the alcove to form the three semi transparent hard light monitors and keyboards that curve around the inside of the alcove floating six inches in the air above the surface of the alcove that make up my personal terminal.

I easily find the forms I need, quickly filling out the information I have I lift my left arm, turn the inside of my wrist up, and bend my hand back to activate the implant in my wrist, I grab the mostly completed forms on the center screen in my terminal and flick them at my wrist transferring them to the small monitor floating above my wrist, making sure all of the forms have been transferred I tap the spot the light is coming from in the surface of the alcove twice causing my terminal to shut down as I deactivate my implant by lowering my arm.

Standing I turn to leave, Kitano is still doing paperwork as I walk through the throne room again, as soon as I walk out the doors of the castle I step to the step arrival point in the hospital lobby and walk up to the desk, “excuse me, I need some assistance finding someone,” I say politely to the woman behind the desk. “Welcome, can you give me the name of the person you are looking for,” she replies flatly not even looking up from her monitor. Not liking the disrespectful tone I answer with a bit of a growl and a boatload of snark, “no I can’t give you a name but if you could direct me to the maternity ward it would be appreciated as it is obvious you can’t help me.” I seem to have struck a nerve with my tone as she looks up to tell me off, only for all the blood to drain from her face which now sports a look of absolutely terrified shame, “I’m so sorry your grace, the maternity ward is on the fourth floor,” she simpers pathetically as she points in the direction of the lift.

I give her a disgusted sneer as I walk toward the lift, how the hell someone so rude and spineless can work with the sick I will never know, making a mental note to speak with her supervisor I step into the empty ten by ten foot square marked with red crystal set into the floor, I lift my wrist to activate my implant, making the transparent hard light display appear above my wrist again, the interface for the lift appears on my display and I select the maternity ward on the fourth floor, I drop my arm to hold Fenris to me securely as the red crystal line on the floor flashes three times, remaining lit for a couple seconds each time, warning others that the lift is activating, although why the hell it’s called a lift I will never know, after the light goes out the third time I feel the anti gravity field of the lift surround me, Fenris giggles a bit as I begin floating upwards free from the ties of gravity, using the lifts reminds me of floating through the void, I return my attention to my surroundings as I stop moving up and start drifting down one of the horizontal shafts running between floors, after another few seconds I am drifting up again to pass through the one of the force fields in the floor of the hospital’s fourth floor, each ward has its own lift gate covered by a force field, feeling the weightlessness dissipate I step off of the force field towards the desk.

“Good evening, how may I assist you today,” the pretty bubbly young woman asks only to give an exited gasp at seeing me clearly, “oh, your grace, welcome, please let me know of anything you need and I will see to it personally,” she recovers flirting harmlessly with me. “Thank you for that, I am here looking for a woman who gave birth earlier today, she is an ice with one light gray tail, medium gray hair, and blue gray eyes, do you know her,” I ask flattered by her flirting, it’s pleasant when someone flirts just to complement me and not try to get in my pants, as I give her the description of the woman I had seen in Fenris’s memory.

“No problem your grace anytime,” she replies with a bright smile before a sad look comes across her face, “oh, yes, that poor woman, I can’t imagine how horrible that was for her.” I hold my tongue even though I want to blow, this young nurse might not even know what happened, “what happened, I heard something had happened I just didn’t get the details before coming over,” I coax her softly using all my might to kill the growl that’s trying to crawl out of me. “It seems that the someone wasn’t paying close enough attention to the newborn and had the baby, a boy if I remember, bathed, swaddled, and brought to the mother without realizing the poor child was dead, the whole ward heard her screaming, her mate took the child’s body back to the nurses, I believe they sent his body to the morgue to try and see why he passed, I saw him though before, well, you know, he was such a gorgeous little thing, he had beautiful pink hair, and his eyes were absolutely captivating like he was studying you, he would have been a spectacular beauty when he got older, probably would have been a hell of a heartbreaker,” I can tell she is fighting tears for the poor mother, poor mother my ass, but gets a dreamy wistful look on her face as she talks about Fenris making me glad I had tucked some of the silk around his head to keep him warm. “Oh, that poor woman, why do the young ones have to die so often, many don’t even get to start living before they are out of time, can you direct me to her room so I can offer condolences,” I say sadly putting a weary compassionate look on my face, damn I’m good, I just spouted so much bullshit I’m surprised no one is suffocating from the stench, I laugh silently to myself as the nurse give me directions to the woman’s room.

I stop to send a quick message from my implant to notify S.A.R.G.E. to send someone to meet me, I’ll see this bitch fry for what she has done, children are precious so few wolves are able to conceive much less carry the pup to term that every child is celebrated, Hell I even set up services to take unwanted babies and children with no questions asked just to protect them from shit like this. I carefully calm myself down as I reach the room, I take a deep calming breath before I enter once she has replied to my knock, I struggle to keep from glaring at her but I succeed in maintaining the sad sympathetic look on my face as she looks at me in surprise, “your grace, we are honored by your presence,” her mate says reverently, he is also agray one tail ice wolf, seriously how the hell is Fenris so powerful and where the hell did he get fire from, with such weak parents, it’s obvious to me now that he is fate touched, to come out as he did.

I subtly flick my finger at the door, silently locking and soundproofing the room, as I speak, “I heard about the terrible occurrence here tonight and wanted to come speak to you about it, to see how this happened, and to offer my condolences for your loss,” and the award for best bullshitter in the cosmos goes to…me, I can’t believe how fucking good at this I am, shit they have that adoring grateful look on their faces, my god this is too funny, I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when the restraints snap closed, ok I need to calm down I’m enjoying this a bit too much gotta be careful not to embarrass myself with these tight ass pants, time for that later, oh yes definitely doing that later, I break off that chain of thought hard as I focus more on the filth in front of me, I can’t believe that these vile disgusting piles of excrement have the balls to lie to my face, every one of my wolves know that I am an empath, every fucking one of them, no one ever lies to me because they know I will never fall for it, god these two must be complete imbeciles to even try.

Getting fed up with the blatant disrespect that they are showing me I hold up my hand stopping the lying bitch in the middle of her simpering about how devastated they are, time to drop the hammer, “stop, your lies are beginning to actually make me mad,” I say restraining my loathing enough so that I only appear mildly irritated, no need to ruin my fun now. “I don’t understand what you are talki….,” she stops speaking to choke on air when I move the silk off of Fenris’s head, oh god yeeeesssss, I barely keep myself from moaning as the sickly sweet scent of absolute terror floods the room and they get the look of a cornered mouse being chased by a tiger on their faces.

I know my voice has dropped into the tone that others describe as sounding like you’re getting it on dirty, hot, hard, and fast, I have actually had several others tell me that the way my voice gets when I’m aroused has made them cream their pants, just sucks I can’t really control it, I can just imagine how fun it would be to go to one of those stupid diplomatic things that are always boring as hell and make all of those uptight fuckers, who look and act, like there’s a massive stick up their ass with their noses in the air, bust a nut in their shorts, I get back to what I came here for, I can feel the sensual purr to my voice as I speak, “yes, keep trying to lie to me,” I gently run my fingers through Fenris’s silky hair as he stares at me with those huge captivating eyes, he will be absolutely devastating once he grows up Hell he will be even in just a few years, shit I better make sure to keep an eye out for pervs in a few years, “I’m sure one of you can tell how this beautiful little pup wound up in my forest and almost became Neru kibble, right,” I make sure to give them my most terrifying smile, I actually gave someone a heart attack like this before and it was just a bystander, apparently when I have a truly evil sadistic smile that bares my fangs on my face and my eyes burning with the desire to maul someone to death I am the scariest thing anyone has ever seen, I can’t see it so I wouldn’t know.

They quickly dissolve into pathetic whimpering little bitches as they beg for mercy, fuck I need to hurry this up so I can get the fuck out of here, I’m seriously about to tear through my pants here, “enough,” I pull up the forms on my implant display, “fill these out, sign them, and shut up,” I hiss flicking the files from my display to the one that Fenris’s father pulls up as I try like hell to calm down. I unlock the door and remove the soundproofing as I sense one of Sarge’s officers approaching the door, “it’s open, thank you both for cooperating, now I will file these as our guest looks after you,” I call out to the officer as the forms reappear on my screen with all of their portion completed and signed, I quickly put the last few details in before signing it and sending it off. Seeing the officer ready to go I let him lead the perp walk as we exit the room, the officer had gotten a lot of attention just by being here but now the halls are echoing with hissed questions, as the officer goes to the lift gate I walk up to the nurses station again.

“Excuse me, miss,” I say to the kind nurse from before, ignoring the way her eyes dilate completely, or how her whole face and neck flush darkly, and the area floods with the scent of her arousal, “I know that this little one is supposed to stay here for at least a week so I need to fill out the forms admitting him.” Luckily it seems she has been trained quite well to keep doing her job regardless of the situation, “what happened, they said he was dead, and he is already in the system so I can just take him to the quarantine room while the other nurse calls UCPS.” She jumps at my furious snarl holding her hands up and baring her throat quickly in submission, I furiously push the alpha wolf instincts down before speaking, “he needs to be registered with his name, and there will be no need to call UCPS, I have already filed the paperwork taking him in as my own, which as you clearly saw just now isn’t just words, I need to sign your papers so that his name as well as my contact information is on file, which also makes it so I will have no problem when I come back in the morning,” I explain as calmly as possible as I lose the fight with one of my instincts and lift Fenris up so that I can rub the sides of my nose and the area along the top of my cheekbones all over the top of his head, drenching him in my scent mark. “No problem your grace, the forms are right here if you wish to fill them out while I take the little one to be checked out,” she says as her face takes on a look that actually scares even me a bit, she just had the look of a rabid fan girl that was just told they can do whatever they want to with the target of their affections.

“Don’t worry little prince, the doctors are going to make sure you are healthy before I can take you home with me, I will be back in the morning Fenris, my pup,” I say softly to the tiny pup in my arms, the last is said with the overprotective possessive growl of an alpha wolf when his pups are threatened, I give him a small lick between his ears before passing him to the nurse. I quickly fill out and sign all of the papers, “the doctor said he looks to be in excellent health aside from the scaring on his leg,” she says to me, returning to the desk as I send the forms back to her, “sadly that will be with him forever, by the time I found him a Neru was trying to make him into dinner, also please do not dispose of the clothing or diaper he was in, I have laid enchantments into the cloth and do not wish for the effort to have been wasted,” I add as I remember creating the outfit not to long ago. “That is certainly a unique name,” she says looking over the forms, giving a slight laugh I answer, “Fenris Perses Nightwing, the great wolf king and titan of destruction, a good name that should he live up to, of which I have no doubt, will one day strike fear in his enemies,” she gives me a strange look as she finishes with the forms, “ok we are all set, there will be no issues with you coming tomorrow, have a good evening,” she says once again bubbly and cheerful.

I don’t know if my brain is just melting or if I am so out of it that my filter stops working, but for some unknown reason my mouth is speaking before I can stop it, “oh I plan to have a good evening, a really good evening, all…night…long,” if her gasping moan isn’t enough to tell me what happened then the sudden flood of her scent certainly screams it, I can’t believe I just said that, and in such a seductive and sensual manner, including lewd expressions and gestures, that she just creamed her knickers at the sound of my voice, I turn and step directly out of the hospital to the front door of the castle, now that I am out of the public my mind is fogging up with lust, I am not even walking anymore I am slowly stalking through the corridors panting with desire, as I silently approach the throne room I catch a scent on the air, the scent causes me to let out a purring growl deep in my chest and completely lose myself in the hunt, I move through the shadows unseen as I trail the scent through the throne room, down the northeast corridor exiting it, twisting and turning through corridors and passageways, growing close to a location only know to myself and the person whose scent I am tracking, my heartbeat speeds up as my breathing becomes deeper and quicker as I draw closer to the hidden doorway to my private secret garden, the scent is getting thicker the closer I get. I enter the garden undetected by my quarry, the bench next to the door draws me in, I bury my face in the long black leather of the jacket sitting there and my senses explode with the scent, I allow myself a moment to luxuriate in a scent that only comes around every so often due to the time difference between our realms, my head swims with the scent of the forest besieged by a violent deadly storm, the sharp spike of ozone from a lightning strike, swirling through the fresh scent of the rain soaked forest and twisting through it all like a graceful dancer on stage is a hint of lemon stalked silently by the dark sensual musk of an apex predator, I stalk deeper into the dark garden, ignoring the light from the bioluminescent roses I had spent millennia creating that does nothing against the dark of a new moon night, I can see a glow up ahead of me around a curve in the rose maze, I stop at the edge of the last rose hedge next to the opening into the heart of my garden, stripping off my clothing as I lean to the side to peer into the clearing, the clearing is a sight in and of itself especially while softly illuminated by the ethereal blue green light coming from the pool in the center of the clearing, the area is warmed by the heat from the pool, a natural hot spring, the water swirls with streaks of glowing blue green light, but the only thing I see is the figure sitting in the pool, reclining back against the edge of the pool arms stretched out along the sides above the water, water that stops just below the figures sternum, I track the paths of several glowing droplets running down from incredibly long soaking wet silver hair as they trail across that dark angelic face, down a strong graceful neck, onto broad powerful shoulders, finally following the creases of a chest rippling with chiseled muscle, I stalk closer getting within range to pounce, eyelids crowned with thick silver lashes hide those incredible eyes, I am close enough now, in a flash my coiled muscles release launching me forward at inhuman speeds, my deep growl ripping through the silence causing glowing blue green eyes to snap open and look at me in startled shock just before I collide with that figure dragging us both down into that glowing water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, there will be usage of words from X’s own language in this chapter, I used one of his words in FDTE, Nasael, which was defined in the same sentence as meaning “my soul”, regardless of whether or not they are spelled or pronounced the same as words in other languages, I certainly don’t know all of them, they are not from that language, they were created alongside X himself, when any of them appear I will put the pronunciation in parentheses after the first appearance of the word in the chapter and the translation or definition will be at the end of the chapter for any that are not explained at the point they are used in the chapter. There will be some of them that are pronounced differently depending on if the word is separate (love) or used in a phrase (I love you) because some phrases are made into a single word instead of a string of individual words. I will be putting up a dictionary of translations and definitions, it is currently not completely typed, so far only the bit from this chapter, there is one part that is a huge monologue in this language so I will put the translation close after, so you don’t have to scroll all the way down and then back up, but this raises the issue of the pronunciation, I will not be able to put it all in the monologue as it is written. For the purposes of the monologue there are a few tricks to it, there are a few cases where these tricks are not accurate but for about 80% of the language they will work. The trick is that certain letters or pairs of letters make the same sound every time regardless of letters before or after them, the most important I will list here, AU=aw, AE/EA=A (like in say), EU=oh, U=ooh, I=EE, A=ah, there are only a few that don’t follow this basis one is “mael” which by the trick would be pronounced like “male” but is actually pronounced like “maul.”

Chapter 2

Our lips lock in a deep frenzied kiss, thick powerful arms wrap around my waist pulling me into full contact with his body, and my hands sink into that glorious silver hair as the water swirls violently around us, my pounce having driven us down into the warm glowing water of the spring. We eventually break apart, surfacing I am pushed back against the side of the pool as he plants himself solidly in my lap, “what brought that on, I know it’s been way too long already but you usually don’t jump me like that,” he purrs darkly to me as he licks the edge of my ear sending sparks racing wildly up and down my spine. “Got to have a bit of fun earlier, caught someone lying straight to my face, you know what getting to play with people I know are lying does to me, they think they have me fooled only to realize I knew the whole time and they just kept on going,” I answer running my claws up his back and leaning forward to lick up the side of his neck before dragging the tips of my fangs back down it to his shoulder as he lets out a soft moan, he loves it when I do that, knowing I could easily kill him in seconds if I bite him just right, I have no idea why he finds it so thrilling though, he knows I could never hurt him, permanently at least.

“Do it, I know you prefer fresh over bottle,” he growls licking across the mark, his mark, on the left side of my throat, a midnight black wing stretching from the front of my neck back along the underside of my jawline to flare out behind the spot my ear would be, if I had human ones that is, giving the spot he bit when we claimed each other a hard nip. He doesn’t need to tell me twice, grabbing the back of his neck and yanking his head back and to the right hard, stretching the skin along the left side of his neck and shoulder tight, I sink my fangs into him, letting out a loud growling moan as his blood floods my mouth with the lemon peppermint flavor of his essence that, as it always does, spreads a strong tingling sensation from my lips all the way down my throat to my Baulaesukraun*(bah-lay-sue-kron-uh). With a constant rippling purr issuing from within my chest I gently sink one of my fingers into him as the electrifying tingle races from my Baulaesukraun to my heart before spreading across my whole body like a lightning storm. Letting out a soft shuddering moan, digging the fingers of one hand into the back of my head with the fingers of his other hand clawing across my lower back, a bit above and to the left of the base of my tails, he drops his head back and bucks into my hand as the extremely erotic sensation of me feeding from him combines with the pleasure of repeated stimulation to his sweet spot.

I seal the large puncture wounds in his neck using a bit of my blood, licking his skin clean of all of the blood, and knowing how much it winds him up, I begin speaking to him in my language as I finish preparing him and sheath my throbbing member slowly into him, “Saunaerusuleanurea nalaes, saunlaes mael eu puaernsaun fealaun fueara saun, mael euka saun fealaun saepa ute baesa raenu saeru ut defauneu kaep mautae,” “yeeeessss,” he hisses out in answer even though he can’t speak my language he can understand what I am saying because of the mind link with me, he still hears the sounds of my words in my language which is what drives him crazy, “dauf reaka eu paureana saunea likrasa baerun taeru feut na dipaukaunreu waela, mael eu raeus itau saunea kirauneupakaen sikeu naeru diraulea hauteanukauneu Itau daufaeneu sikauneurulaen tipau itaukaepauneu saun,” “FUUUCCKKKK,” he screams raking his nails down my back and biting into my shoulder, hard, as I put words to actions, “Puaernseuka saun Saepakauneu na dusaeka bae saun baesa nu au faeseu saun kilaeseu ute daunraeas, finteusae raenu au Hautea saunea baerunsaeka lae mauteu saun yaunraeas teu asaereu au pealaus rae ut waunsaelakeu,” “oh god yeesssss, do it, pleasssse, DO IT, X,” he hisses on the s a bit as he draws out my name in a pleading scream for more, “fuesaunlaesnu, nadeafeunikeu,” “yes, god yes,” he breaks in to answer my questions, “fue saun laes mael eu faeseu saun lae kilae saunea riaukeu mae daesautseu ute saun keuyaun teaseu naelaseu eu raemu filaukeu na raeka feut saun, mael euka raeaunasaeka saun, dauf niaulaereukas, niapaerasaekeu, Sephiroth, saeramaelasaekeu kieunaesa deu faera kaereuneusaena, itau ut freunasaelanaemas waelamanirukeu masae keuyaun en deuminatae deu na seuwaela reukeuminaetalimeu itau saun,” he is getting close now, frantically rising to match my brutal pace, my blood is running down his arms in thick streaks from where he has sliced my back open with his nails, the sight is intoxicating, “saun freunae fau fueara saun, yaun saun naelikeu fau, saun naelikeu nu au fue fau, fau limakeu saun, fau paereu saun lae limaekeu deu na milaereukeuneu daufaeneu saun ka niraema laesimaseu na kiraeneukeu seumae saunea silaeseukeu, au nialeusae saun bae nurea lae keurikaemasaemas daufaeneu ieutaemas ut pikeulaeneura haereumikeusaeleukas haeneufiteu ka daemeulakeu na seukaeneumileutasimeu leunaemeukeu saun,” he is chanting a litany of agreements, expletives, and praise as I drive him closer to the edge, not being far behind him myself, “nas daufaeneukeu fau, fueara reumaekeu fau, leumae sauneamaelikeu mae, leumae nu milae fau, eu freunae au milae saun, na feunikeu, bae saun rusulae daemaeseuraekeu tae dauf bikeuniraemaseu teuitaemeu laereumikeunaesa au saun sa na waela, milae saun bae saun maelukaun na seukeuniraemikeulae feut saunea niraeneulaemakeusa milaereukeuneu, daufaeneukeu fau geusaeneumaekeu, geusaeneumaekeu raenu, vaenakeuriveu,” at the final shouted command he arches beneath me pressing his body completely into mine taught as a bowstring screaming so loud I hear it echoing down the halls, throwing my head back I let loose a roar to join his screams as I follow him into completion and rest on top of him in boneless satisfaction.

Translation of the monologue (split into the same sections as above)  
“You are mine my love, you love how I make you feel don’t you, how I can make you moan and beg for me like a bitch in heat,” “the way I split your sweet ass open with my divine cock, how I pound into your deliciously tight man pussy hammering into that secret place inside you, making you scream my name as you beg me to take you harder and faster, pleading for me to wreck your asshole so bad you won’t be able to sit for a week,” “do you love me, my dark angel,” “do you love how I take you so hard your legs go numb and you can’t walk after I have had my way with you, how I can reduce you, the unstoppable, untouchable, Sephiroth, greatest soldier of all time, into a wanton cock slut that can’t get enough of my dick spearing into you,” “you want it don’t you, no you need it, you need me to do it, to fill you, to pump you so full of my seed that you can never wash my scent from your skin, to mark you as mine so completely that even a pathetic human’s senses can smell my claim over you,” “yes that’s it, don’t resist it, let yourself go, let me see it, I want to see you, my angel, as you are consumed by the pleasure being gifted to you by my cock, see you as you paint my body with your shimmering seed, that’s it come, come for me, do it now.”  
End translation

“I forgot how fucking hot that is,” he says his breathing calming down as he turns his head a bit to look at the place on his shoulder where my head is resting. “I love seeing your reaction when I speak that language,” I reply as I shift a bit to rest on him more comfortably. “Am I your pillow now, if the language wasn’t bad enough add in what you were saying and it was insane, I swear that everything you said sounded ten times more filthy in that language than it does in mine,” he gives me a smile, reaching up to rub behind one of my ears as he asked his question, everything else he says is background noise once his fingers attack my ears quickly turning me into a limp, well except for one place, purring pile of horny wolf spread out on top of him. “Ready to go again, good, we have a lot of time to make up for,” he says smirking as he flips our position inhumanly fast. I am laying on the ground next to the spring with my legs hanging over the edge into the water and thoroughly enjoying the glorious sight of my angel seated firmly on my lap as I speak, “what a lovely view, but if you want to stay up there you better start moving, I want to see you raeus (ray-us) sauneamaelikeu (saw-nay-may-lee-ko) on my waela (way-la), move my feunikeu (foe-nee-ko) vaenakeuriveu (vay-nah-ko-re-vo).” My tone goes from playful teasing to sensual seduction as I mix in a few words from my language to get him riled up, which works as he sets a quick steady rhythm, I run one of my hands down his back loving the way his thick muscles ripple beneath his silken skin as I wrap my other hand around the thick cock begging for attention to stroke him in time with his undulations, causing him to lean his head back, which makes that exquisite silver hair cascade across my legs pooling around the area where we are joined, and give a heavy moan.

With his hands holding onto my knees, which I had raised just for that purpose and are slightly behind him, he rides me like a prize stallion giving me an excellent view of him, every glorious bit of his magnificent body is spread before my eyes, he is the only person, human at least, that I have ever seen who could physically match so closely with me in height, he is only a couple of inches shorter, and build, I probably only have around thirty pounds of muscle mass more than he does, the contrast between us is striking, his pale skin against my own bronze tan, his silver hair to my black, I will have to check the security system later I bet we are a hell of a sight right now, tearing my eyes away from the delectable sight his flexing muscles make I sit up, wrapping my free hand around the back of his neck I pull him into a kiss as my new position brings me into full body contact with him trapping my hand, and the cock in it, between us which now adds even more pleasure as with my thrusting up to meet him his trapped erection is rubbing against my abs in a delightful way.

“More,” he says in a breathless plea after breaking the kiss. “Gladly,” I respond growling, with an effortless twist I reverse our position, hook his legs over my arms, and give him all I’ve got knowing that he can easily handle it, as my unnecessary breathing becomes uneven I bury my face in his neck, nipping and sucking at his pale skin leaving a trail of love bites along the full length of it. Feeling the coil tightening in my gut I lift my head to look him in the face, he is beautiful like this, pale skin flushed a rosy pink, silver hair spread across the ground around him, and those eyes, his pupils blown wide with pleasure as that ethereal glow gets brighter and brighter the closer he comes to release, he surprises me when he pulls my head down by my braid to sink his teeth into my neck as he comes, the bite combined with him pulling my hair and clamping down on me like a vice pull me right along with him wrenching a snarling growl from me while my claws sink into his thighs.

“How long are you free this time,” I ask him as we relax in the spring after resting a bit from our earlier activities. “A good long while this time, because I haven’t taken any time off I have been told I had to take a vacation, something about stress management, so I have the next month of my realms time free,” he replies as I run my fingers through his hair that is floating around my hips from his head laying in my lap. “Excellent, we will finally have more than a century or two, also I would like you to go with me tomorrow to meet someone,” I say looking down to enjoy the peaceful expression on his face, he has let the perfect soldier mask he usually wears drop completely, he looks closer to his true age when he doesn’t have that serious icy demeanor surrounding him, i can’t believe that all the soldiers he works with think he is almost forty, it’s mind boggling the effect a simple change in mannerisms can have, making a gorgeous young man look twice his age, well his age according to the time in his home realm, “I agree with you there, of course I will go with you, who am I meeting,” he asks as he starts playing with one of my tails, severely distracting me from the conversation. “I know you love playing with my tails but if you want an answer you might want to stop for a bit, and it is someone I found in my forest earlier,” I say fighting down the reaction to his petting. “What, oh, I still can’t believe how sensitive they are, and I like rubbing them, they’re soft, wait you found someone in your forest, and they’re alive,” he replies reluctantly releasing my tails. “I my be able to punch through solid steel with my tails but for touch they still have the full sensitivity of skin, and I don’t kill everyone who enters my forest, only those who are there to cause trouble, besides it was a baby,” I say lifting his head so I can wrap my tails back around my waist, which makes them into a pillow for his head, restraining the urge to push him off of me into the water when he starts rubbing his face on them saying how fluffy they are, seriously, did he get high on my blood, again. “So fluffy, wait, baby, why the hell was a baby in the forest,” he sits up suddenly with a concerned look on his face, the rest of what he was going to say getting cut off by an alarm sounding. “What the hell,” I yell, opening the display from my implant I see that it is an alert about danger at the hospital just before I get a call from said hospital, “hello, what’s going on, is…,” “your grace, you need to get here now, there’s a problem with Fenris someone…,” I cut her, the bubbly nurse from earlier, off at Fenris’s name, “I’m on my way, looks like that meeting will be sooner than I thought, come with me,” before jumping out of the pool offering Sephiroth a hand out.

Quickly dressing and racing from the castle I step us to the hospital lobby as soon as we exit the front gates of the castle, there is chaos, I pull Sephiroth along as I run for the lift, giving him an apology I scoop him into my arms as I release my wings and take off up the lift shaft, not wanting to waste any time. We arrive at the maternity ward much faster than the lift would have been, stepping into pandemonium it only takes me a few seconds to see what is happening, the nurse is screaming at several people trying to go into the patient area, the people are UCPS agents, one of whom has severe burns on both arms, and down the hall is a swirling chaotic vortex of flaming ice. “Tell me what the fuck is going on here, NOW,” I yell furiously as I put Sephiroth down. “Your grace, one of the nurses called UCPS after you left earlier, they are trying to take Fenris, I tried…,” she starts only to be cut off by a burly UCPS agent, “enough girl, your grace we were called to come retrieve an infant that the parents had attempted to kill and thus was abandoned, this woman has been impeding us in our job, I demand you arrest her so that we can do what we came here for, although we may have to put the abomination down for…..,” I vaguely hear an, “oh shit,” from Sephiroth as I explode screaming so loud the whole hospital will hear me, “who the fuck do you think you are, I am your king, you do not demand anything, how dare you even think that you could command me, I should execute you where you stand for such audacity, and for your information that nurse is just doing her job, she was preventing you from kidnapping a child, a child that has parents that want him, the paperwork was filed upon his removal from the birth parents who signed the paperwork transferring custody themselves, so please tell me, tell me why you think you can come in here to steal a child, by what authority do you have the right to steal that child, MY CHILD,” every word clearly distinguishable despite the fact that a steady stream of snarling rippling growls tear through the air, my eyes burning with the dark primal otherworldly light of the barely suppressed transformation, everyone immediately bares there throats and assumes a submissive posture with no one even twitching a muscle to help the dumbass that brought the fury of a pissed off ‘Alpha’ down on his head. I am about to rip the little scums head off when a fresh spike of terror lances through me killing my anger immediately, I throw the sniveling worm, who is missing an arm and half of a leg, into the wall behind me before taking off into the conflagration of elemental fury between me and my terrified child.

POV change (Fenris)

It hurts, the thing is eating me, I don’t want to die, wait it let me go, what is that noise it’s so loud, I hurt and I’m cold but it is quiet, there is a new voice, the voice is deep and has a strange presence to it, sparks of power flowing through the sound, it makes me feel safe, the voice is nice, it talks of safety, protection, the pain is going away, the voice is taking the pain away, the pain is gone, I want to see it, see the voice, I look, the voice is big, I can’t see much more than shadow in the darkness, the voice made light, how did the voice make light, I can see more now, the voice is reaching for me, there is a painful shock when he touches me, wait I can understand better now, how did he do this, I know what all the voices were saying before, I know what the words mean, he is touching my face, “you have a touch of destiny about you little prince” he says with a strange look on his face, his pretty eyes seem to be hidden by a white misty fog for a moment, why did his eyes cloud like that.

He says I am powerful, very powerful, if that’s true why did I almost get eaten, if I am powerful why couldn’t I stop that thing from attacking me, oh, he gave me a name, Fenris, I like it, it makes me feel warm and strong, he is talking about a gift now, so that is why I am different, he says the word that my parents used, abomination, I know what it means now, is that what I am, am I an unnatural thing that needs to be destroyed, he talks of my parents, calls them donors, I can agree with this, he wants to take me to see them, won’t they try to hurt me again, no, they can’t he says he will protect me, I believe him.

I am warm in the thing he made to hold me, I am tied against him, he is so warm, his scent is making me so calm, his scent is impossible to describe, there are so many different aspects to it, like all the forces in existence in one, a furious blizzard rolled into a violent lightning storm dancing around the blazing inferno deep in a giant fissure surrounded by an ocean encased in a massive hurricane and so much more, I stop trying to identify everything in his scent as it makes my head hurt to try. We are at the hospital, I want to know how he did that, that thing where he was one place then someplace else, he is angry at that person for being rude, we are flying, it tickles, there are more people, more talking, oh, we are here, there they are, my parents.

He had made my parents afraid, he is strong, he says he wants to take me home with him, does he want to be my parent, he does, he is marking me as his, his scent is coming off of me like a thick fog, he calls me his pup, I see it, he doesn’t want to leave me here, he doesn’t want to but he has to, it is ok, he will come back, he won’t leave me, I am his pup and he will protect me. I am tired when they put me in the strange box, the box is warm so I will sleep.

I here shouting, strange people are in the room, the nice lady from earlier is standing between them and me, are they here to hurt me, why is she yelling at them, wait they want to take me away, away from here, if they take me how will he find me, they want to take me to some other place, a place with strangers, no, I can’t let them take me, I have to stay here where he can find me, he is coming back, no, stay away, you can’t take me away, I won’t let you, I will stay here until he comes back, put me down, you aren’t my parents, you are bad people, you want to take me away from my family, no, let me go, I want him, my father, I said NO, PUT ME DOWN, NOW, there is a strange feeling inside me it gets bigger and bigger until it bursts out, the person holding me screams as he drops me back in the box, I see fire, so much fire, and ice, leave me alone, I want him, go away, the fire chases them away, I watch the fire attack everything around me, wait, no, what’s happening, the fire is coming at me now, no, stop, I can feel the heat getting closer, help me, where are you, you said you would protect me, I am very tired, no can’t sleep, the fire is getting to close, not again, I want to go with father, why is he not here, please come back, I need help, I can’t make the fire stop, father where are you, help me, FATHER, and he is there, he picks me up and makes the fire leave, he came back, “sleep” he tells me, I am so tired, I can’t fight it, I sleep.

POV change (Sephiroth)

I know things are going to end badly for someone as soon as X puts me down, wait UCPS, are they here about the baby, oh, that boy has balls, is he really commanding X to do something, I feel the anger building in him over the bond, if this fucker doesn’t shut up he’s going to get his ass kicked, “oh shit,” I can’t stop the exclamation from bursting out, the moment that fool said the word abomination it happened, the ‘Alpha’ broke loose, I shiver at the raw primal fury pouring out of X’s side of the bond, I may not be a wolf but I have seen enough to know that everyone literally just shit their pants when that wave of suffocating enraged power pulsed off of X, he has gone savage like all the other times that the ‘Alpha’ has broken free, only this time he hasn’t changed, yet at least, also this time was not related to Toshiko in any way at all. The power radiating from him is wild, savage, uncontrolled, and completely primal, as he rips the fools arm off I can feel the effects of X’s ‘Alpha’ power on me, I feel slightly drunk, a dark spark of thrilled enticement, and the pheromones that choke the air have me painfully aroused, the dark snarling growls rippling from his chest as he rips off part of a leg, combined with all the rest makes me want to crawl at his feet begging for him to take me.

I try to compose myself after X runs into the strange vortex of flaming ice, seeing the flames die out I walk to where I sense X is, having composed myself once again. I walk into the room to see X’s back to the door, he is hunched over something, entering the room I walk around X to see that he is rubbing his nose in the soft pink hair of a tiny child. “Is this the little one you were speaking of earlier,” I ask quietly so as not to surprise him too much. X looks up at me, motioning for me to come closer, I almost panic when he puts the tiny baby in my arms but quickly get lost in the child’s captivating, and unusually intelligent, pink eyes as he adjusts my arms to hold the fragile boy more securely. It takes a moment for X’s words to sink in but when they do my breath freezes in my lungs, and feeling like I’ve been kicked by one of X’s monster horses I look at the child with new eyes, “Sephiroth, this is Fenris Perses Nightwing, I filled out his birth certificate after finishing the paperwork earlier, I put you down as the other parent, you are our family, I want you to be here with me for him, you are now as much his father as I am, my love, meet our son.”

 

Definition of words

-Baulaesukraun (bah-lay-sue-kron-uh)-this is the organ that takes the place of X’s stomach, it functions similar to a stomach in the way that whatever X eats or drinks goes down his throat and into it, that is where the similarities end, the blood that X drinks goes into the baulaesukraun where a substance created by the organ itself along with some X’s own toxic blood mix with the ingested blood, processing it into a usable form before it is sent out of the baulaesukraun to his heart at which point the blood is pumped through his whole body as sustenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post this but the translation was a monster it took over 8 hours by itself, hope you enjoy this chapter, and as to the ‘Alpha’ part that is explained in FDTE during part of the 14-32 span that explains everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a huge portion of this was focused on X but don’t worry little Fenris isn’t going anywhere, also I will probably do most if not all of this fic from first person POV, it just works that way for some reason, if you have an idea about who the mystery figure at the end and want to guess send me a message with your guess and I’ll let you know if your hot cold or dead on target, bye bye for now see you next time


End file.
